Thì quá khứ hoàn thành
thumb Thì quá khứ hoàn thành (Past Perfect) hay còn gọi là quá khứ kép được dùng để diễn tả một hành động đã xảy ra và kết thúc trong quá khứ trước một hành động khác cũng xảy ra và kết thúc trong quá khứ. Hay diễn tả một hành động xảy ra trước một hành động khác trong quá khứ (trong câu thường có ít nhất 2 hành động) hay là để diễn tả Một trạng thái đã tồn tại một thời gian trong quá khứ nhưng đã chấm dứt trước hiện tại và không có liên hệ gì với hiện tại. Thời quá khứ hoàn thành thường được dùng với 3 phó từ chỉ thời gian là: after, before và when. Từ nhận biết gồm: after, before, as soon as, by the time, when, already, just, since, for.... Cách dùng *Khi hai hành động cùng xảy ra trong quá khứ, ta dùng thì quá khứ hoàn thành cho hành động xảy ra trước và quá khứ đơn cho hành động xảy ra sau. (xảy ra và hoàn thành trước hành động khác trong quá khứ) :Lan said she had been chosen as a beauty queen two years before. (Lan nói rằng trước đó hai năm, cô ta từng được chọn làm hoa hậu.) *Thì quá khứ hoàn thành diễn tả hành động đã xảy ra và đã hoàn tất trước một thời điểm trong quá khứ, hoặc trước một hành động khác cũng đã kết thúc trong quá khứ. :We had had lunch when she arrived. (Khi cô ấy đến chúng tôi đã ăn trưa xong.) *Khi thì quá khứ hoàn thành thường được dùng kết hợp với thì quá khứ đơn, ta thường dùng kèm với các giới từ và liên từ như: by (có nghĩa như before), before, after, when, till, untill, as soon as, no sooner…than :No sooner had he returned from a long journey than he was ordered to pack his bags.(Anh ta mới đi xa về thì lại được lệnh cuốn gói ra đi.) *Hành động xảy ra như là điều kiện tiên quyết cho hành động khác :I had prepared for the exams and was ready to do well. *Hành động xảy ra trong 1 khoảng thời gian trong quá khứ, trước 1 mốc thời gian khác :I had lived abroad for twenty years when I received the transfer. *Trong câu điều kiện loại 3 để diễn tả điều kiện không có thực và trong mệnh đề giả định không có thực của quá khứ khác. :wish = if only, as if/as though, would rather... had done st,... Cấu trúc *Khẳng định: S + had + Vp2 *Phủ định: S + had + not + Vp2 *Nghi vấn: Had + S + Vp2 Dấu hiệu nhận biết thumb *'when (khi)' (sau "when" thường là quá khứ đơn) *'before: trước khi' (Trước “before” sử dụng thì quá khứ hoàn thành và sau “before” sử dụng thì quá khứ đơn.) *'After: sau khi' (Trước “after” sử dụng thì quá khứ đơn và sau “after” sử dụng thì quá khứ hoàn thành.) *'by the time (vào thời điểm)' Sự hòa hợp giữa BY THE TIME *'By the time +' :hiện tại đơn => tương lai hoàn thành/hiện tại đơn :quá khứ đơn => quá khứ hoàn thành :He had cleaned the house by the time her mother came back. (Cậu ấy đã lau xong nhà vào thời điểm mẹ cậu ấy trở về.) Thể_loại:Tiếng Anh Thể_loại:Thì Thể_loại:Thì quá khứ